Desecrate
} |info = *Nekros casts his dark power on every corpse within a radius of 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 meters. Each corpse has a 30% / 40% / 50% / 60% chance to be converted into a health orb. If successful, there will be a 75% / 80% / 85% / 90% chance to roll the corpse's drop table again to produce additional loot. **Considering that only enemies transformed into a health orb can drop aditional loot, the actual chance of getting an extra drop from a fallen enemy is 22.5% / 32% / 42.5% / 54%. **Probability percentages are not affected by Power Strength. **Cast radius is affected by Power Range. **Additional loot includes Mods, Resources, Ammo, Energy Orbs, Oberon Blueprints, Beacons, Life Support and Power Cells. *Desecrate affects the corpses of most enemies as well as dead faction allies from Invasions, The Grustrag Three, Eximus enemy corpses, and Captain Vor's corpse if it is left behind. Desecrate does not work on enemies that explode on death, such as Volatile Runners, or on certain bosses including Sprag and Ven'kra Tel. Desecrate also affects the following: **Vaporized enemies as long as Desecrate is cast before they fully disappear. **Enemies vaporized by Nova's Molecular Prime even after the corpses have disappeared. When Desecrate is cast, the corpses appear and disappear quickly. **Shadow corpses from Shadows of the Dead. Desecrating shadow corpses will only yield health orbs. *Sometimes corpses yield no drops because the enemy's loot table includes a chance to drop nothing or due to lag where the corpse has already disappeared for the host. *Without a physical corpse within range, Desecrate will not be cast, will not consume energy, and will state "Invalid Target" in the HUD underneath Nekros' ability icons. *Successfully desecrated corpses will glow with the chosen energy color and turn into smoke that fades away; whereas unsuccessfully desecrated corpses will display sparkles above them. *Can be cast on the same corpse multiple times, but if it yields loot, the corpse will disintegrate. *Has a cast time of 1.8 seconds. |augment = Note that health cost is affected by Power Efficiency. |tips = *Know the timespan for a body to completely disintegrate: **Grineer and Corpus' corpses will disintegrate in 15 seconds. **Infested corpses and Avalanched enemies will disintegrate in 5 seconds. **Corpses from enemies affected with Molecular Prime and Channeling will disintegrate in 3 seconds. **Corpses from enemies affected with Miasma will disintegrate within a second. **Enemies that are instantly destroyed like ospreys cannot be desecrated. *Most useful in Survival missions, due to large amount of enemies and the need for constant movement. **Nekros can also desecrate life support from bodies. *Bodies that are cut in half by damage are treated as two distinct corpses, each with its own chance to yield additional loot. **There are a few firearms that excel at this, despite not necessarily being the ones with the highest percentage damage. These weapons are: AkJagara, Braton Prime, Flux Rifle, Kohm, Miter, Panthera, Spectra, Tigris, Azima Vastos (Vasto, Akvasto and Vasto Prime), Latos (Lato, Lato Prime and Lato Vandal). *Casting Desecrate multiple times is suggested for desecrating a group of corpses, since the success rate is not 100%. *Cast Desecrate whenever possible to detect and desecrate corpses that cannot be seen but have not fully disappeared. *When you are low on energy for spamming desecrate, look at the sparkles on unsuccessfully desecrated corpses to see how many corpses are left available to be desecrated. *Because of the long casting time this ability greatly benefits from Natural Talent and Speed Drift. The cast time with a max rank Natural Talent and Speed Drift is 1.09 seconds. *Use this ability with Equilibrium if you can - every health orb spawned will also recover energy, allowing this ability to easily recharge your energy bar. This allows you to cast other abilities while easily spamming Desecrate. *Consider forgoing shield power. In order to collect a health orb you must have less than your maximum health, so when using Equilibrium it is beneficial to take a controlled amount of damage in order to get the maximum benefit from health orbs (also consider using Rage to recover energy while taking damage). If your Shields rarely drop to zero you will not take damage and will be unable to collect any health orbs, potentially leaving you in situations where you have no Energy for skills, are surrounded by health orbs, yet are unable to collect them in order to replenish your energy reserves. **You can use self damaging weapons such as Penta or Ogris to allow you to get the health orbs for this mod. This may potentially backfire if your Penta or Ogris kills you. **It is possible to sacrifice your secondary slot to equip a set of unmodded Castanas. Since they have relatively low base damage, the risk of killing yourself with them is largely reduced in comparison to other explosive weapons. * Desecrate is also useful in Excavation missions because it can be used on Power Carriers. This means they can offer an additional power cell. * Because Hydroid's Undertow preserves the bodies of enemies it kills, Desecrate can synergize very well with it if used properly, especially on Defense missions. |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces the cast radius to 8.5 meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces the cost to 12.5 energy. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Range increases the cast radius to 62.5 meters. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Strength has no positive effect on this ability. **Increases the cost to 77.5 energy. }} See also * Nekros de:Seelenschlag ru:Удар Души Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Healing Category:Two-Handed Abilities Category:Nekros Category:Update 10